danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monaca Towa/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Monaca Towa Design.PNG|Monaca's design. Monaca Towa Dress.PNG|Monaca's design. (2) Monaca Towa Wheelchair.PNG|Monaca's wheelchair. Monoca Towa Anime Design.PNG|Monaca's design in anime cutscenes. Warriors of Hope Mage Symbol Monaca Towa.png|Monaca's emblem as the Mage of the Warriors of Hope. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta Monaca Towa Beta.PNG|Monaca's beta design. Monaka's beta.jpg|Monaca's beta design (2). Warriors of Hope Beta 1.PNG|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. Warriors of Hope Beta 2.PNG|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (2) Warriors of Hope Beta 3.PNG|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. (3) DR3 Monaca's beta design .png|Monaca's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. DR3 Monaca's official design.png|Monaca's beta design in color. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue It;s gonna be boig.png|Monaca saying that the survivors should be prepared. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Monaka smiling adorable.png|Monaca smiling. Homeschool period.png|Monaca talking with her fellow students during Homeroom period. Chapter 2 MageMonaca.jpg|The art display of Monaca as the Mage. MageMonacafight.jpg|Mage Monaca fighting. NagisaMonaca.jpg|Mage Monaca and Sage Nagisa. SnowWhite1.jpg|The art display of Monaca as Snow White. SnowWhite2.jpg|Monaca eating the poisoned apple. SnowWhite3.jpg|Monaca lying inside the glass coffin. Chapter 3 Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca, Nagisa Shingetsu and Kotoko Utsugi reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. Chapter 4 oh.png |Monaca kissing Nagisa to enforce her authority. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK.png |Nagisa in shock by the implied sexual assault. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaca. The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Monaca and the rest of the Warriors back in elementary school. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Monaca and the others about to commit group suicide. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Junko Enoshima stops Monaca and the others from committing suicide. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Junko abducting Monaca and the others. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Monaca watching Masaru and Jataro Kemuri kill an adult for the first time to spread despair. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Monaca blinding the others with her kindness. Monaca Towa becoming just like Junko.jpg|Monaca smiling at the Warriors of Hope. Chapter 5 AWpTs7e.jpg|Monaca's Room. Defying my rule daddy.png|Monaca blackmailing her father. MONAKA GIGGLE.png|Monaca laughing at Komaru and Toko Fukawa's shock. SAOLOR SCOUT MONAKA.png|Monaca before jumping into her and Kurokuma's robot. MANAKA BOT GO.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot up close. MONAKA AND KUROKUMAS MACHGYUVER BOT.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot: MageRobot Black Suspirian. Monaka watcvhing those silly adults fight.png|Monaca watching her brother and Toko fight. Monaka blackkmialing Toko.png|Monaca holding the key to Byakuya Togami's cell. Monaka's last smile.png|Monaca smiling before the pieces of rubble fall on her. Monaka trapped under rubbe.png|Monaca struggling to try and escape from the rubble. Epilogue 1411770586392.png|Servant rescuing Monaca. Lets walk alone.png|Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Monako.jpg|Monaca becoming the second Junko Enoshima. Special Hidden WOH The Mage figure.png|Monaca's Hidden Warrior Figure. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 04 Monaca_DR3.jpg|Monaca revealed. Episode 07 Monaca as the Mastermind ?.jpg|Monaca rallied her Monokuma forces. Monaka's game girl.jpg|Monaca's nantendo. Monaka's private room.jpg|Monaca's private room. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie.jpg|Monaca playing games inside her private room. Syo threatened Monaka.jpg|Monaca questioned by Genocide Jack about the truth behind the Final Killing Game. Monaka's prophecy.jpg|Monaca informed Komaru and Jack that a survivor of Killing School Life will die because of Makoto Naegi. Monaka's bye.jpg|Monaca bids her farewell to Komaru and Genocide Jack. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie (1).jpg|Monaca choosing to not side with neither hope or despair. Monaka NEET.jpg|Monaca eventually stops thinking. Episode 12 Monaka brainwashed.png|Monaca succumbing to the effects of Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing video. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg|Monaca in ''Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) |-| Stage= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Miori Ichikawa as Monaca Towa.jpg|Miori Ichikawa as Monaca. |-| Official Art= Preorder Bonus Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide Card from 'rakuten.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clear File from 'GEO-online.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clear File from 'Sanyodo.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper from 'JoshinWeb.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad Design from 'furu1online.net' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard from 'fammys.jp' ---- Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of ''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website]. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru:Галерея:Монака Това es:Galería:Monaca Towa